


Bridging the Gap

by jju_nyaa



Series: The Parallel [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, or attempt at horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/pseuds/jju_nyaa
Summary: One moonless night, on his way home, Jonghyun finds someone else has decided to tag along.[The Parallel - Day 01 - Supernatural AU]
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: The Parallel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886287
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	Bridging the Gap

**Author's Note:**

> A Supernatural AU for The Parallel Fic Fest by [nufics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nufics).

**— » — « —**

Jonghyun always thought that the best part about going home was the motorcycle rides with Minhyun.

They each have their own bikes—same model and make, both compact and affordable. Jonghyun wasn’t at all being biased whenever he thought Minhyun looked great on his bike. It was partly the reason why Jonghyun would always let him go first whenever they rode to places together.

Just like that moonless night, when he was returning from having dropped off a friend. Jonghyun spotted Minhyun’s familiar back several meters ahead of him on the bridge, just as he himself was approaching it. It put a smile on his face.

“Liking the view?”

Must have been a gust of wind, Jonghyun thought to himself, but the added weight from behind told him otherwise, along with the sensation on his back and waist.

Jonghyun accelerated, decidedly ignoring the piercing dread in his chest. He focused on Minhyun’s back, still meters ahead, even as the sensation on his waist felt more and more like a pair of arms…

Crossing the pitch dark bridge and turning the corner with the first streetlight, Jonghyun found that this bike was no longer burdened by excess weight. He refused to stop, however, maintaining his speed while willing his heart to pump less madly until he reached home.

“Jju-yah.”

Jonghyun gasped when Minhyun’s breath brushed the back of his ear. “Min-ah,” he whispered, turning to face his lover, who immediately closed the gap between their lips. “I want to touch you,” Jonghyun breathed out.

Minhyun chuckled, like he always did whenever Jonghyun would roll on top of him. His skin was always milky white against Jonghyun’s chocolate brown but, always, he was paler when he was bathed in moonlight peeking through the blinds. “Touch me, Jju-yah,” he heard him breathe back as Jonghyun reached further down his stomach.

He had forgotten about the pair of arms around his waist from earlier that night—he had fallen asleep with his arms around Minhyun instead.

**— » — « —**

Jonghyun had to cross the bridge again the following night.

“Careful now.”

He heard the wind as he struggled to keep upright from the sudden shift in balance. Hands gripped at the hem of his riding jacket as if to keep him in place—a futile attempt since he couldn’t go anywhere even if his mind screamed that he should.

He then felt someone lean against his back, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

And just like the night before, Jonghyun sped up and locked his eyes on Minhyun’s back ahead of him until they crossed the bridge and his back finally felt empty again.

Just before passing the bridge post, Jonghyun dared to look at his side mirror, glancing at pale skin and matted hair untouched by the wind. The head turned—Jonghyun hurriedly looked away and raced towards the end of the bridge the way his heart raced, fueled by crippling fear.

“Jju-yah, what’s wrong?”

Jonghyun wordlessly shook his head and clung to Minhyun later that night. He was lulled to sleep by his soothing voice, singing that soft melody reserved for Jonghyun and their nights together.

**— » — « —**

Jonghyun didn’t want to cross the bridge anymore…but he had to.

He had to, if he wanted to follow Minhyun home.

The same cold dread, the choking fear, the rising panic he was then feeling as his bike approached the bridge… All he had that got him going was the sight of Minhyun sitting on his motorcycle ahead of him—constant, steady, and the way he would have always wanted to see him going home.

But even that sight flickered before him, because there was also the sight of Minhyun’s bike that struck against the railing and crashed, that sent Jonghyun’s whole life flying off the bridge—

“Jju-yah.”

It was never the wind. It was the arms that wrapped themselves tightly around Jonghyun’s waist, the body that leaned his whole weight on Jonghyun’s back, and the head that perched on Jonghyun’s shoulder… And the ever pale face now looked over at him through his side mirror—

“Min,” Jonghyun choked as he stared back at Minhyun’s empty eyes.

“Jju-yah… I want to go home.”

“Okay,” Jonghyun gulped, his eyes stinging even with his helmet protecting them against the wind. He blinked, his hold on the hand grips loosening. His shoulders slumped with Minhyun’s weight against him but it felt so much heavier within his chest.

Perhaps it really was best if he let go.

“We're going home, Min.”

**— » the end « —**

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d.
> 
> First attempt at horror and, because Iʼm coward who wrote this at night, it probably isn’t as scary as I think.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it? 😅


End file.
